


Change of Seasons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of summer, and just as seasons change, so do circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Seasons

Title: Change of Seasons  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: It's the end of summer, and just as seasons change, so do circumstances.  
Word Count: 408  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff.  
A/N: Written for the [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) prompt #29: Change of Seasons, and for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) prompt#67: to use one of the provided [pictures](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/168184.html#cutid1) as inspiration for a fic. I chose picture one.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Change of Seasons

~

“Harry, it’s too cold for this,” Draco whinged as Harry dragged him towards the deserted end of the beach. “It was fun to visit the seashore during the summer when it was warm, but now that it’s the change of seasons and it’s almost winter...”

“I have my reasons,” Harry said for the third time that evening. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, I just object to freezing to death.”

“I thought you were a wizard,” Harry teased, pulling Draco around a corner.

“I’ll have you know...” Draco’s mouth fell open as Harry stepped aside to let him see. “Harry?”

“Have dinner with me?” Harry whispered.

Draco nodded, uncharacteristically mute at the sight that greeted him. An intimate table for two was set, the roaring fire next to it assuring that they would not be cold. As Harry led him forward, Draco smiled tremulously.

“This is incredible,” he said as Harry seated him then walked around the other side and sat down.

The food appeared magically when Harry clapped his hands, and Draco didn’t object when Harry began feeding him bits off his own plate by hand. Every time he nibbled and sucked the tip of Harry’s finger, Harry would moan softly.

When they were both full, the table was cleared, again magically, and Harry sat back, replete. “So wasn’t this worth it?” he asked, waving his arm at the beach. The sun was almost gone and view of the cerulean sky twinkling with stars blending into the inky ocean was breathtaking.

Draco smiled. “Of course it was,” he said. “I should know better than to doubt you.”

Harry nodded. “You should. In fact...” He rose and walked around to Draco’s chair, dropping to his knees and clasping Draco’s hand. “I hope you never doubt my intentions again.”

Draco’s eye grew wide. “Harry, what are you...?”

“Draco Malfoy, willyoubondwithme?” Harry said in a nervous rush, crushing Draco’s fingers.

“Yes, yes, YES!” Draco cried, reaching down to grab Harry. Losing his balance, he tumbled on top of him, and they rolled in the sand. As they kissed, the sun set completely, leaving them in warm darkness, illuminated only by the light of fire.

“So, still worried about the coming winter?” Harry asked a few moments later as Draco lay in his arms.

Draco shook his head. “Not really,” he said. “Winter may be coming, but I suspect we’ll find a way to keep each other warm.”

~


End file.
